wastelandfandomcom-20200223-history
Wasteland 2
Wasteland 2 is a video game released in 2014 and the sequel to the 1988 video game Wasteland. It was developed and published by inXile Entertainment after a successful crowd-funding drive on Kickstarter. A Director's Cut was released in 2015. Overview The game is set in 2102, following the events in Wasteland 1.Wasteland_2_Vision_Document#Prologue - 15 years later Game Manual: Wasteland 2 Ranger Field Manual Credits: complete, with ~8421 backer names (~7956 $100+ KS, ~465 late backers?) Game Information *Wasteland 2 walkthrough *Wasteland 2/Beta *Wasteland 2/Character Creation *Wasteland 2/List of Promotions *Attributes *Skills *Quirks *Perks *Factions *Locations *Characters *Weapons *Armor *Items *Trinkets *Wasteland_2/Achievements Development In 2003, InXile (founded by Wasteland's producer, Brian Fargo) acquired the rights to the Wasteland title. On June 21, 2007, Brian Fargo said, "I am indeed looking into bringing back the game that spawned the Fallout series. Stay tuned...." in an interview with fan site Duck and Cover. Fargo Confirms It! - Duck and Cover, June 21, 2007 In March 2009 it was announced that Fallout creator Jason Anderson will work at InXile as a creative director on a new role-playing game which might be Wasteland 2. Unused and Deleted Unused and Deleted content: Wasteland/Unused Videos Wasteland 2 Announcement Trailer - Nintendo Switch Versions Digital Deluxe Edition *Steam +Early access until Sept 19th, 2014 **Files: 8.2GB? **A free copy of Wasteland 1 - The Original Classic. **A free copy of The Bard's Tale. **Two digital novellas set in The Wasteland world. **Mark Morgan's Wasteland 2 original soundtrack in digital format. **An incredible digital concept art book showcasing many of the world's characters and environments. *GOG **Files: 1MB, 4x2GB, 1.9GB **GOG gift code for Wasteland 1 **GOG gift code for The Bard's Tale **3 Wallpapers (1440p) **Wasteland Avellone Novel (coming soon) **Wasteland Novella 1 (coming soon) **Wasteland Novella 2 (coming soon) **Wasteland Novella 3 (coming soon) **Official Soundtrack (coming soon) **Concept Art Book (coming soon) Backer Versions Various - see Kickstarter page Xbox One *2015? - link PS4 *late summer 2015 - link Nintendo Switch *coming in August 2018 Updates *12 January 2016 - 362.5MB Fix for DC Modding Patch *11 January 2016 - 333.7MB DC Modding Patch *12 November 2015 - 359.7MB DC Hotfix *5 November 2015 - 475.5MB DC patch *12 October 2015 - Directors Cut *12 February 2015 - 42.8MB patch 6 GoG *9 February 2015 - 948.9MB patch 6 Steam *6 February 2015 - 2.6MB Steam\steamapps\common\Wasteland 2\_CommonRedist\vcredist\2013 *17 December 2014 - 181MB patch GoG (2.4.0.13+ to 2.4.0.16) *15 December 2014 - 1021.3MB patch + 4.2MB hotfix Steam *21 November 2014 - 347.9MB patch GoG *18 November 2014 - 981.4MB patch + 8.2MB hotfix Steam *11 November 2014 - 0KB Soundtrack folder emptied, 111MB Soundtrack added Steam *6 November 2014 - 8.8 patch 3.1 GoG *6 November 2014 - 228.4MB patch 3 GoG *6 November 2014 - 13.2MB hotfix Steam *5 November 2014 - 2.2GB patch Steam *14 October - 1.3MB hotfix *14 October - 2.4MB hotfix *13 October 2014 - 1.5GB patch + hotfix? GoG *13 October 2014 - 2.4GB patch + hotfix Steam *26 September 2014 - ~100MB patch GoG *26 September 2014 - 1.5GB patch Steam See also *Wasteland 2 FAQ *Wasteland 2 Kickstarter References Category:Wasteland 2 Category:Browse ru:Wasteland 2